El embrujo de las Cornamentas
by BellInglorion
Summary: Lily odia a James, pero en ella surgiran nuevos sentimientos cuando viva una de las experiencias mas extrañas de su vida, y se dara cuenta que a veces uno ve rostros pero no corazones
1. Chapter 1

-...- El personaje esta hablando

-"..."- El personaje esta pensado

(...) Nota de la autora (osea Caprichos mios xD)

Debo aclarar que los personajes y las citas no me pertenecen, estos son de propiedad de JK. Rowling, (Porque si fueran mios... No despierta vamos, eso debes seguir con la historia)

_**Capitulo I: "La gema y la cierva" **_

El viento soplaba suavemente aquel día, haciendo que sus cabellos danzaran al compás de las hojas que volaban lejos de los árboles hacia un destino incierto, se sentó el verde pasto y abrió un de los tantos libros que llevaba consigo, dirigió su mirada al hermoso lago del colegio, estiro sus brazos cansados mirando nuevamente la hoja de preguntas, esperando haber contestado todo lo que le pedían. Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y guardo la hoja en su mochila, era un hermoso día, seria mejor disfrutar un momento antes de volver repasar las lecciones de transformaciones, dijo para si misma, intento ordenar su brillante cabello rojo oscuro, pero fue en vano, soltó una leve risita, aquel cabello era imposible de arreglar y verse allí intentándolo le hizo recordad a esas mujeres que solo se preocupaban de su imagen, se levanto del césped y deposito su mochila en uno de sus hombros, y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del lago. De pronto unas risas llegaron a sus oídos y al dirigirse a ellas, supo quien y como las estaba creando.

- ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! –

Vio como dos jóvenes se voltearon para verla, a uno de ellos el oscuro cabello le tapaba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa por el espectáculo presenciado, y al lado de él esta un muchacho más bajo que el primero, a quien reconoció enseguida aquel engreído con el pelo alborotado, sus ojos castaños reflejaban la malicia que estaba cometiendo.

- Que tal Evans.- la saludo el joven forzando la voz, para hacerla ver mas madura.-

- Déjenlo en paz.- Repitió la joven mostrando en sus ojos la antipatía que sentía por aquel muchacho.- ¿Qué les hizo?

- Bueno… Es simplemente que existe no se si me explico.-

Los estudiantes que los rodeaban se rieron, pero ella no lo hizo encontraba patética la forma en que aquel muchacho llamaba la atención, no era suficiente ser bueno en el Quidditch, tenía que molestar a los estudiantes solo por mera diversión, francamente no podía entender a ese arrogante.

- Te crees muy gracioso.- agrego con frialdad.- No eres mas que un sinvergüenza arrogante y fanfarrón. Anda Potter déjalo en paz.-

- Lo dejare en paz, si sales conmigo Evans.- Dijo haciéndose el interesante.- Sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita.-

La muchacha le miro con desprecio¿Salir con James Potter?, aquel engreído y presumido de Potter, o no claro que no lo haría, antes de salir con el prefería salir con el calamar gigante.

- No saldría contigo, aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante.- Replico molesta.-

- Mala suerte Cornamenta.- Dijo Sirius quien volvió a apuntar al muchacho que estaba en el suelo.- ¡Eh!-

La muchacha vio como el hechizado peleaba con James, quien logro hacerle algún daño, lo que fastidio al muchacho y elevo a Severus por los aires, haciendo que se vieran sus delgados pies y unos calzoncillos grisáceos. Al ver esto Lily se enfureció ya bastante humillación había tenido, para además dejarlo en ridículo delante de todos los estudiantes que estaban en el lago. Pero sintió de pronto que algo en su interior emanaba, acaso era una sonrisa, por ver aquello, no ella era una persona correcta y no debía pensar en esas cosas, ponte en el lugar de él, pensó, ponte en su lugar.

- ¡Bájenlo!-

- Como quieras.- Dijo James moviendo su varita

Snape callo de picada al suelo, intentando ponerse de pie para combatir nuevamente su varita, pero Sirius exclamo: "Petrificus Totalus" y Severus volvió a derribarse en el suelo.

- ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!- Lily saco su varita, lo que hizo que James y Sirius la miraran con cautela.-

- Evans no me obligues a echarte un maleficio.- Dijo James serio.-

Realmente se atrevería, pensó la muchacha, acaso James no diferenciaba entre una mujer y un hombre, bueno viniendo de él, especuló la muchacha, todo era posible.

- ¡Retírale la maldición!-

James exhalo un profundo suspiro, y haciendo girar su varita pronuncio el contra maleficio.

- Ya esta, has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí Quejicus.-

- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre impura como ella!- Dijo Snape con un dejo de rabia en su voz.-

Lily quedo como helada al escuchar las palabras de Severus, y adoptando una fría voz agrego:

- La próxima vez no me meteré en donde no me llaman, y por cierto, deberías lavarte los calzoncillos Quejicus.- Dijo Lily con un poco de malicia en su voz.-

- ¡Pídele disculpas a Evans, Snape! – Dijo James apuntándole con la varita.-

- No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas.- Dijo Lily con impaciencia.- Tú eres tan detestable como Snape.-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto James sorprendido.- ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… Eso que tú sabes! –

- Siempre estas desordenándote el cabello para que se vea exactamente igual, como cuando te bajas de la escoba, andas con esa snitch por todos lados, y les hechas maleficios a todos sin importante quien sea y solo por diversión.- Dijo Evans fuera de si.- Me das asco Potter… ¡Asco! -

- Evans¡Eh, Evans!-

La muchacha dio media vuelta y se fue con dirección al gran salón. No le importo que James la llamara, siguió su camino y no se devolvería por nada del mundo, sabía perfectamente lo que ese engreído estaba haciendo, ella ya había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar al tonto de Snape, y no le importaba lo que le pasara ni a él, ni a James.

¿Pero era en verdad que no le importaba? Evans paro de pronto, sin entender el porque de esa pregunta que salio de su mente, sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando, claro que no le interesaba lo que le sucediera a James ella lo odiaba, y aborrecía todo lo que tenia que ver con él, James y su escoba voladora, James maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente, El popular James saliendo con cualquier chica.

- Como me gustaría que te pusieras en el lugar de una mujer.- Dijo Lily con rabia.-

Siguió caminando pero no había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió que chocaba con algo y que esto caía al suelo, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una pequeña niña, Lily le ayudo a pararse, la jovencita se lo agradeció. Evans noto que la muchacha no tenia más de doce años, con una cara redonda y ojos castaños como los de aquel muchacho, su cabello largo y ondulado lo sostenía una graciosas cola que se había desarmado por el impacto, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió más a Lily, sino la gran cantidad de collares y aros que cayeron por el piso, la muchacha tomo uno pro curiosidad y lo examino, en el habían dos ciervas paradas en dos patas, y en las delanteras cada una tocaba una gema verde esmeralda, el mismo verde que poseían sus ojos, era un collar muy bonito, lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que recordo a la niña que estaba tirada en el piso.

- Perdona no te vi, no era mi intención tirarte al suelo.- Dijo Evans torpemente.-

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba muy concentrada en el camino.- La muchachita comenzó a recoger los objetos que se le habían caído.-

- Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Evans

- Oh, muchas gracias.-

Así Lily y la jovencita recogieron cada una de las joyas que se habían caído, y a los pocos minutos todas y cada una se encontraban nuevamente en la cajita que traia la niña.

- Estas joyas son muy bonitas, pero me parecen conocidas.- Comento Lily con curiosidad.- ¿Tú las hiciste?

- Si, son joyerías de Muggles, mis amigas y yo las hacíamos antes de que yo entrara a hogwarts.- Dijo la muchachita.- A veces se las vendo a alguna bruja mayor, me pagan muy bien y es una buena manera de juntar dinero.-

- ¿Eres hija de muggles? – Dijo Lily mirando con detenimiento el primer collar que tomo.-

- No, provengo de una familia antigua de magos, pero tuve muchas amigas muggle y con ellas hacia este tipo de artesanía.- La mucha le mostró una traviesa sonrisa.-

- Son muy lindas, haces un muy buen trabajo.- Lily le entrego el collar, mirándolo por última vez.- mi nombre es Lily Evans… ¿Y el tuyo?-

-. Aricia Lenher, estoy en segundo año y pertenezco a la casa de Ravenclaw.- La muchacha la miro por unos instantes y luego agrego.- Gracias señorita Evans por ayudarme.-

- Dime Lily y fue un placer ayudarte.- Evans miro el reloj y pego un grito de espanto.- ¡Oh no! es muy tarde y tengo que repasar para Transformaciones, te tengo que dejar pero ha sido un gusto conocerte.-

Lily se levanto del suelo y recogió su mochila, posándola en su hombro derecho, pero antes de que se fuera la pequeña le entrego el collar que Evans había estado observando.

- Tómelo le traerá suerte.- Dijo la niña feliz.-

- Pero… yo no puedo.-

- Es un regalo por haberme ayudado, además dicen que cumple su más anhelado deseo, por favor consérvelo.-

- Muchas gracias Aricia.- Dijo Evans muy agradecida.-

La pelirroja se despido y luego siguió su rumbo caminando, observo el collar que estaba en sus manos y se lo puso en el cuello, después de todo no había sido un mal día.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya buscado el capitulo, si notan un ligero parentezco con un capitulo de Harry Potter, si lo hay es porq quise tomar esa parte para relatar mi historia (Si no lo recuerdan esta cuando Harry se mete en los recuerdos de Snape P), Sin embargo este va enfocado hacia la mirada de Lily Evans y lo que piensa y sucede cuando ve la parte del lago, pero el prox. capitulo ese ya no contiene citas del libro, lo prometo, bueno espero que lo disfruten.


	2. La llama roja

_-...- El personaje dice_

_-"..."- El personaje piensa_

_-------- Cambio de escena_

_(...) nota de la autora _

_ Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, sino que pertenecen a JK Rowling... (lloro por eso TT)  
_

_**Capítulo II: "La llama roja" **_

Después de haberse desahogado con Quejicus el tiempo que estimo conveniente, James lo dejo libre sin dejar de escuchar las maldiciones que este le tiraba por lo bajo. Sin embargo eso no le preocupo, fueron las palabras de Evans lo que lo hicieron sentir una opresión en el pecho… Lo había comparado con Snape, con aquel repugnante ser fanático de las artes oscuras. Había aceptado que le dijera de todo, pero sus últimas palabra si le habían lastimado el orgullo, es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que él jamás la llamaría como ese mugriento, podía ser arrogante y quizás hasta un poco engreído, pero a tal punto de compararlo con Quejicus.

- Vamos Cornamenta no te pongas así, esta no es la primera vez que Evans te rechaza.- Dijo Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.-

- Si mas no lo recuerdo esta es la numero cincuenta y tres.- Comento Peter.-

- Gracias Colagusano, realmente es bueno saber cuantas veces me han dicho que no.- Dijo James con ironía.-

- De nada.- Peter le sonrió a su amigo, al parecer no había entendido la indirecta.-

- Anímate, mañana es otro día, además hay muchas chicas hermosas en hogwarts, no tiene que ser Evans la única mujer en tus planes de conquista.- Sirius intentaba levantarle los ánimos, pero al no lograrlo dirigió su mirada hacia Lupin.- ¿No lo crees Lunático?

El chico los miro con seriedad, sus ojos pardos y su cabello castaño claro, reflejaba en él a un chico serio y metódico, su cara un poco más pálida de lo habitual, busco en sus amigos un poco de culpa por lo cometido con Snape, pero al no encontrarla, comenzó a hablar:

- Creo que deberíamos dejar de lado a Evans y los rechazos de James, para abarcar lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí¿No lo creen?-

- Lunático, amigo aquí no ha pasado nada grave.- Dijo James con una risita.- Podría decirse que estábamos haciendo un favor al mundo burlándonos de Snape.-

Lupin miro de reojo a James y luego sin más agrego:

- Si sigues pensando así, te aseguro que los cincuenta y tres rechazos aumentaran al doble.-

A James se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer en Hogwarts, lo que obligaba a los alumnos a regresar a su sala común, en la torre de Gryffindor todos los estudiantes de quinto años repasaban por ultima vez las lecciones de Transformaciones, todos menos uno.

- Canuto ayúdame con la lección otra vez.-

- ¡Oh! vamos Lunático, si ya te la sabes de memoria.- Comento Sirius con pereza.- Porque no ayudamos a Peter mejor.-

Así Lupin y Sirius se acercaron a su amigo Peter para mostrarle algunos hechizos que al pobre muchacho le costaba hacer. Mientras James se concentraba en su propios apuntes, o eso es lo que hacia suponer, porque en realidad miraba con cierto sigilo a una pelirroja jovencita que estudiaba a unos metros de él, James la contemplo con dulzura, pensando si algún día Evans aceptaría una cita con él. De cierta forma ella había sido la única mujer que lo había rechazado. Sin embargo él no se rendiría así como así, ya que entre más se resisita a salir con él, mas interesado estaba el buscador por ella.

- ¡Eh Cornamenta! -

Sirius llamo a su amigo, quien casi dio un brinco al escucharlo, tiro sus apuntes al suelo y se dispuso a recogerlos de mala gana.

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto?-

- Ven a ayudarnos, a Colagusano no le sale bien el hechizo desvanecedor.-

James frunció el ceño cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Evans había desaparecido de la sala común.

- Esta bien, mira bien Colagusano, debes hacer el hechizo así...-

Después de tres horas estudiando en la sala común, los muchachos optaron por subir y descansar para el examen de mañana, cuando todos sus compañeros de cuarto conciliaron por fin el sueño, James se sentó en la cama, pensando en la evasiva Evans. Tal vez si era más amable, ella aceptaría una cita.

-_Bien mañana lo volveré a intentar.-_

En la tarde del día siguiente los alumnos de quinto año rindieron el examen de transformaciones, en el cual, pensó James después de rendirlo, le había ido bastante bien, y al salir de la habitación vio a Evans hablando con otras chicas, quienes al igual que ella habían rendido el examen.

- Bastante sencillo¿No lo crees Cornamenta?- Pregunto Sirius al verlo salir.-

- Si, no tuve muchos problemas en ello.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Bien y ahora que haremos.-

- ¿Qué tal si repetimos lo de ayer?-

- ¿Hablas de Quejicus?- Pregunto James con picardía.-

- Exacto Cornamenta amigo, ya esta por terminar el año, seria bueno darle a Quejicus una buena despedida.-

- Es bastante tentador amigo Canuto, pero esta vez…- Dijo James mirando hacia Lily.- Debemos procurar que nadie nos interrumpa.-

James y Canuto se acercaron, y comenzaron a planear el regalo de despedida para Quejicus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?- Remus miro hacia una pintura donde había dibujado una canasta de frutas.-

- Me parece bien, anda con Colagusano y tráenos algo.- Canuto guardo el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo.- Nosotros los esperaremos en la sala común.-

Sirius y James esperaron a que sus amigos entraran por el recuadro y sacando la capa invisible, se cubrieron con ella. Sirius saco el mapa y lo observo.

- Mira no me extraña que este por esos lados, que dices amigo…-

- Quejicus se llevara una gran sorpresa.- Dijo Cornamenta con una risita.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily caminaba por los pasillos de Howgartscon mucha tranquilidad ya que todos sus exámenes había terminado, esperanzada y algo menos estresada se dirigió al lago para despejar su mente de todo y disfrutar de la suave brisa que le llegaba en su rostro, ya no debía estudiar ni tampoco aprenderse embrujos complicados, ya que todos los MHB estaban rendidos (al fin), se tiro perezosamente en el verde prado y cerro sus ojos para escuchar el suave cantar de los pájaros, pero no fue eso lo que oyó.

- Jamás olvidare el rostro de ese maniático…- Rió una voz extraña

Se levanto para ver de donde provenían las carcajadas, pero no podía ver a nadie a su alrededor, puso mayor atención para volver a escucharlas, y de pronto las reconoció. Eran de ese tonto de James Potter debía estar muy cerca de allí. Tomo sus cosas y de dirigió a la sala común, ya los había aguantado demasiado el día anterior.

- Eh Evans.-

Lily siguió caminando sin prestarle atención, algunos chicos se acercaron a ver, James Potter era uno de los más populares de la escuela y verlo correr detrás de una chica les llamaba la atención, sobre todo si se trataba de Lily Potter.

- Evans, Evans.-

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? -

Lily volteo y fijo su vista en él, estaba algo desordenado (más de lo habitual) y su varita había sido guardada torpemente, de seguro había hechizado a alguien como era muy común en él. La muchacha soltó un bufido¿Acaso Potter nunca se rendiría?

- Invitarte a salir, vamos Evans no puedes decirme que no.-

- Claro que puedo, y es justamente lo que voy a hacer ahora.- Lily tomo aire.- No Potter, no saldré contigo.-

- Evans no saben de lo que te pierdes, en serio creo que debes reconsiderarlo.- Dijo James forzando su voz.-

- No saldría contigo, ni aún que fueras el último ser humano en la faz de la tierra.- Dijo Lily muy fría.- Y ahora déjame tengo cosas que hacer.-

- Vamos Evans, si los dos sabemos que lo deseas, para que resistirse.-

Lily paro en seco¿Qué ella deseaba qué…? James se equivocaba si pensaba que ella era de esas chicas que caían como abejas a la miel, con solo verle¿Por qué no entendía que no le agradaba? Lily saco la varita de su bolsillo y sin que James se diera cuenta le apunto con la varita.

- No lo deseo ni jamás lo deseare ahora déjame en paz si no quieres que te lancé un maleficio.-

- Eres una Prefecta.-

-Vaya lo notaste aún así se lanzar hechizos muy poderosos, sobre todo para egocéntricos como tú.- Lily comenzó a caminar sin dejar de apuntar al chico.- ¡Eres un engreído James Potter, quizás las mujeres caigan rendidas a ti, pero eso no evita que seas un puerco indeseable para mi!-

Lily guardo su varita y se fue de allí, James se enfureció y camino hacía el lado contrario dando grandes pasos, un muchacho invisible lo seguía sin comentar nada de lo sucedió.

- ¿Disculpe es usted James Potter?-

James miro a la jovencita, debía ser tres años menor que él, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado y sus ojos castaños le miraron con mucha inocencia, traía el emblema de Ravenclaw, se extraño un poco y dejando un lado lo que le había pasado, le respondió:

- Si soy yo.-

- Me mandaron a que le entregara esto.- la chica saco un pequeño sobre café y lo dejo en las manos de James.-

- ¿Quién lo manda?-

- Su admiradora secreta.- Dijo la niña riéndose.- Lo siento pero no puedo decirlo, yo solo entrego el mensaje… Hasta luego.-

James miro el sobre y lo agito en el aire, había algo dentro pero no lo abrió. Sin embargo vio la misiva que estaba escrita en uno de los lados del sobre y lo leyó en voz alta.

-_Para aquel que conquisto mi corazón, de tu admiradora secreta.-_

- Vaya Cornamenta, si que eres popular.-

James se guardo el sobre en el bolsillo.

Los merodeadores ya en su cuarto compartieron la comida que secretamente habían conseguido, James no comió mucho, apenas había digerido las palabras de Evans¿Cómo era posible que lo odiara tanto?

- ¿Y ustedes por qué demoraron tanto?- Pregunto Lupin incrédulo.-

- Bueno estuvimos viendo las maravillas de Howgarts Lunático.- Dijo Sirius conteniendo la risa.-

- Si, me lo imagino… Me comentaron de tu nuevo rechazo James.- Remus le repartió un nuevo trozo de pastel a Peter.- Al parecer no te fue muy bien.-

- Dejemos el sermón quieres, no estoy de animo.-

- Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.-

James se echo en su cama, realmente le gustaba Evans, pero ella ni siquiera lo miraba y en vez de corresponder a su deseo, lo detestaba, debía haber una forma de que ella cambiara de opinión.

- Vaya que sueño tengo, bien me iré a dormir.-

- Tienes razón Lunático, buenas noches.- Exclamo Sirius

- Buenas noches.- Dijo James desanimado.-

En unos minutos el buscador quedo en completa oscuridad, solo con sus pensamientos, desalentado por lo ocurrido con aquella pelirroja se puso las manos en los bolsillos y de pronto sintió algo cuadrado y áspero dentro de uno de estos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible saco un pequeño sobre, y recordo (al verlo), que una pequeña niña se lo había entregado aquella tarde, lo había olvidado por completo, muy esperanzado volvió a mirar la letra del emisor pero no la reconoció, ojala fuera Evans la responsable de la misiva, pensó ilusionado. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y cayo de este un collar y una nota, James intrigado lo tomo para observarlo, dos ciervos pequeños se enfrentaban con sus cornamentas y entre ella una gema de color rojo como el fuego brillaba con intensidad, al muchacho le extraño las únicas personas que sabía su apodo eran sus amigos, pero el sobre decía "_Admiradora"_, acaso esta era una broma de ellos. Tomo la carta que estaba en el sobre y la leyó en voz baja.

- Fuerte y vivaz como un ciervo eres, que tu llama nunca se apague y que tu mayor deseo se haga realidad con esta gema… Te lo desea tu admiradora secreta.-

¿Su mayor deseo?, James lo pensó por un momento, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era…

Lily se preparo para dormir, se puso su camisón rosado y se metió a la cama, vio que en su velador estaba el lindo collar que le habían regalado, lo tomo con sus manos y lo contemplo… Intento recordar las palabras de la niña, "puede hacer realidad tú mayor deseo", la chica lo pensó un momento, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era…

- Como me gustaría que te pusieras en mi lugar.- Dijo James con melancolía colocándose el collar.-

- Como desearía que te pusieras en el lugar de una mujer James Potter.- Dijo Lily ajustándose el collar en su cuello

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, perdon si me tarde, pero es mas complicado subirlos por fanfiction que postearlos en el foro. Espero que les gusteeç

ivenus-valens: Gracias por el review, tu tambien eres una gran autora, y si no fuera por tí yo no estaria escribiendo fics, has sido un gran apoyo y eso te lo agradezco, ademas de que tú historia esta quedando muy buena¡enserio!. Oye vi lo de las primera lineas del capitulo I, vere como las arreglo )

Rebex-Potter: Gracias por el review )


End file.
